User talk:Werebereus
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sōjun Kuchiki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 13:55, July 14, 2011 Editing Please stop what you're doing. It's considered edit warring, especially because one of the people having to undo your edits to Hallibel's page is Yyp, who is an admin here. When an admin reverts your edit even once, it means stop. Welcome to Bleach Wiki!! Hey there, my name is SunXia, I'm a member of the team here at Bleach Wiki. I would first of all like to take this chance to welcome you to the site. It is very encouraging for us to see new users who love Bleach as much as we do and want to contribute to our little corner of the web as well. Getting started, you should perhaps first familiarize yourself with our numerous Policies here as they are very important. While yes we welcome new contributors to the Wiki, the constantly changing atmosphere of the wiki and conflicting edits due to many users feeling passionate about the story led to a very conflicted Wiki. thus we have these rules and policies to stop users from engaging in counterproductive edits and conflicts. So yes before continuing your journey with us you should look at the policies as they are very important and helpful in regards to explaining why things might be undone. Also, here we have assembled many blogs in order to help new users learn where the Wiki needs the most attention. You can find the range of blogs assembled here on THIS BLOG which includes a lot of helpful advice in regards to the projects here and policies again. We do not allow Edit Warring here as it is one of the counterproductive actions I was discussing before. What this means is that if a member undoes your edit, you do not enter into a vicious circle of reverting their edit and then having your edit reverted in turn and then reverting that edit again. Regardless of how you feel on the subject this is not helpful to the site. The best thing to do in that scenario is to open a discussion about it on the Article's Talk Page or to address the user who undid the edit and find out why. If a discussion occurs which agrees with you then it can be changed. I hope you find this post helpful. Good luck on your journey with us. :Alright I have given you a chance on this please consider this an official warning now, you have been told not to edit war and you are doing so. Editing, continued First of all, your reply wasn't even left on my talk page, it was left on my Talkheader, which is just a link to my archives. Please don't leave anything there as that is a template and WILL break the pages is appears on if messed with in the wrong way. And yes, it IS up for discussion, as SunXia has just said to you. But the point is you actually have to discuss it, not just replace your undone edit. :Exactly, you are free to start a discussion on the talk page. Edit Warring Please do not edit war on Shunsui and Nanao's pages, it was discussed here that the only logical assumption is that Shunsui's brother is Nanao's father. If you really have anything new to add to the discussion take it there and don't edit war especially when three different people have undone your edits. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:30, March 12, 2016 (UTC)